


Our Hearts Were Never Broken, and Time's Forever Frozen Still

by cliffordxcolors



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Luke is really shy, M/M, based off the song Photograph by Ed Sheeran, michael is outgoing and stuff, no happy ending because I suck, this is awful I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffordxcolors/pseuds/cliffordxcolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever saw Michael Clifford be more careful with anything or anyone than when he was with Luke Hemmings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hearts Were Never Broken, and Time's Forever Frozen Still

No one ever saw Michael Clifford be more careful with anything or anyone than when he was with Luke Hemmings. He was like a different person.

Michael Clifford was a loud, outspoken, colorful haired, I-don't-give-two-shits-what-you-think-about-me type of person. He was pretty careless at times, his honest (sometimes too honest) personality often resulted in him saying things that people didn't appreciate, but it wasn't his fault people these days can't handle the truth. And Michael swore that he would never fall in love with someone who he couldn't fully be his loud, outspoken self around.

But, Luke Hemmings.

Luke Hemmings was quiet, and soft spoken. Luke Hemmings was delicate. Luke Hemmings was like an expensive piece of glass, in the sense that he looked too delicate to touch, and, if you did, you'd be terrified you would break him. Luke Hemmings wasn't good around people. But he wanted so damn badly to be. And Luke swore that he would never fall in love with someone who was as boring has himself.

When Michael Clifford and Luke Hemmings met, Luke got this crazy feeling that everything was sort of _alright._

Luke, quite literally, ran into Michael on his way out of school. Luke was running to catch up with one of his only friends, Ashton Irwin, when a kid with a black shirt on and bright pink hair cut in front of him. And it was too late for Luke to stop running before he slammed straight into the fluorescent haired boy's back, both of them falling onto the ground. The boy beneath Luke groaned, followed by a "Why the fuck did you just tackle me?" and that's when Luke noticed that he was in an awkward position on top of _Michael Clifford's back._

Luke tried to get up, but they were both kind of in pain and tangled together, so he just resorted to saying whatever came out of his mouth, which was when he started rambling things like _'holy shit i'm so sorry i just ran into you' and 'i didn't mean to, i was just trying to catch up with my friend.'_

Michael tried to find humor in what had just happened, and make a joke about it to calm down the stuttering boy on top of him, but he felt like he just did a belly flop on concrete and he was pretty sure he was bleeding in a couple places. Plus, he had a boy, who was over 6 feet tall, on top of him, with his bony knee digging into his back.

Luke slowly rolled off of Michael, laying on his back next to him on the hard concrete, and suddenly he felt even worse. He could only imagine how much he hurt Michael, who landed straight on the rock hard ground, unlike Luke who landed on Michael.

"Are you okay? Oh my gosh I swear I didn't mean it. Are you hurt? I could get my friend to drive you to the hospital. Can you move? Oh my god I'm so fucking sorry." Luke's stuttering was getting worse and he felt the urge to cry. Luke hated hurting people.

Michael looked over to where the boy was laying, noticing it was Luke Hemmings, and he wanted to laugh because Luke Hemmings, the most timid kid he's ever seen, just accidentally tackled him.

"Mate, it's fine," Michael smiled at Luke, slowly sitting up and brushing off his black shirt, that was now covered in dirt and pieces of gravel. "You're Luke Hemmings, right?" Luke nodded.

"I'm so sorry oh my god I'm so stu-holy shit you're bleeding" Luke's eyes widened, pointing at Michael's cheek and then at his arm.

"it's fine, nothing a little bandages can't fix," Michael said, not wanting to make Luke think he's mad at him. He also didn't want to scare Luke away, because Michael has wanted to talk to this boy for years, but he's always had the fear that he'd intimidate the shy boy with his loud personality. "And you're bleeding too, so I wouldn't just be worried about me." Michael motioned to Luke's palms, which he must have used to stop all of his weight from going ontop of Michael.

Luke looked down at his palms, his face going as white as a ghost at the sight of all of the blood and dirt on them.

"You don't like blood, do you?" Michael asked, and he felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach for the younger, timid boy, but he quickly pushed it away. "You can come back to my house and we can clean you up or something, if you want."

Luke nodded, not wanting to go back to his own house and have to explain to his mum how he accidentally tackled the boy he's had a slight crush on for a couple years now, and how the first time he got to talk to him was when he fell on him and made him bleed, because then she would 'awww' at him and make him tell her everything about Michael.

So Luke helped Michael off of the ground, Michael limping slightly and and pointed out that Luke's knee also got scraped 'because of those damn ripped jeans'.

Michael Clifford and Luke Hemmings walked to Michael's house, looking a mess, with dirt and dried blood on them, and they must have looked crazy to anyone who walked by them.

Luke never, in a million years, thought that he would have talked to Michael Clifford for the first time the way he did.

And so the pair walked down the street, talking about anything and everything, because Michael was just so damn _easy_ to talk to, and Luke felt unusually comfortable around this boy, with his dark choice of clothes and bright choice of hair, and Luke felt _alright._

\-------

As months passed, Luke and Michael became closer.

Luke had warmed up to Michael surprisingly quick, which was weird for Luke, but Michael couldn't be happier. And Luke didn't feel like Michael was pretending to like him, which was unusual for Luke as well. He didn't feel like Michael was being his friend out of pity. Michael is such an honest person, and if he doesn't like something, then he sure as hell won't pretend to.

They would spend so much time together, the outspoken Michael Clifford and the timid Luke Hemmings. An unlikely pair.

They would spend too much time at each other's houses, laying in each other's beds and talking about nothing. They would intertwine their legs together, Luke's mile long legs slotted perfectly with Michael's jean clad ones. (Michael would always get this weird flipping-over feeling in his stomach whenever Luke touched him, but he never mentioned that to Luke) And Michael wished he had befriended Luke sooner, because, 1.) Luke was an amazing cuddler, and 2.) Luke was actually really funny once you broke past his wall of shyness.

Michael would also stare at Luke's eyes. A lot

He would admire the blue irises, unlike any shade of blue he's ever seen before. They were probably the prettiest eyes Michael has ever had the privilege to stare into, and every time he looks into them, he feels like he's lost in his eyes, lost in an ocean. Luke's eyes put the color of the sky on a not-a-cloud-in-the-sky day to shame.

And Luke looks into Michael's eyes, too. And it's like electricity runs through him every time. Michael has such vivid green eyes, and Luke could stare at them for years because he's never seen eyes like these. He's never seen such green eyes, like he's put every tree, every plant in a tropical rain forest to shame.

Michael tried to tell himself that that fluttering in his stomach whenever Luke cuddled against him was nothing. But deep down he knew it wasn't.

\-------

Four months after they met, Michael kissed Luke on his bed, the sound of a video game they neglected in the background, and the uncleanliness of Michael's bedroom, with dirty clothes laying everywhere, take out containers lazily thrown on the floor, and the unmade, messy bed, it probably wasn't the most romantic place for both of their first kisses, but Michael decided it would have to do.

Michael expected Luke to pull away in a split second, or push Michael off the bed and run out of the house. And Michael didn't know why he even kissed Luke, when he expected the worst. It was just- Luke's lips were _right there._

But Luke did the exact opposite of what Michael thought.

_He kissed back._

Neither Luke or Michael were very sure what they were doing, though. The kiss was mostly inexperienced lips moving together, with the occasional bumping-into of teeth.

And Michael couldn't ask for anything better. Luke's hands were on Michael's face, one hand running through his newly died hair (which looked like a skunk, but reversed), Michael's hands on Luke's waist, and he was _kissing_ the boy who he'd had a crush on for years.

It carried on like that for a few more minutes, and all Luke could think about was _MichaelMichaelMichaelMichael._ Michael's pink, plump lips were exactly like Luke had always imagined them. Luke's thin lips molded to Michael's perfectly.

It was Luke who broke the kiss, and they both laid down on Michael's bed, foreheads resting together, smiling.

They tangled their legs together, and Michael got the fluttering in his stomach, like always. And so did Luke.

A week later, Michael asked Luke to be his boyfriend, and of course, Luke said yes with no hesitation.

\----------

From then on, they were inseparable.

You would rarely see Luke without Michael, and Michael without Luke.

They were "sickeningly cute", as Ashton and Calum would say.

Michael had introduced Luke to Calum, and Luke introduced them to Ashton. (The first thing that Michael said to Ashton was 'you're the kid that Luke tackled me for, right?')

One of the amazing things that Ashton noticed about Michael and Luke, was how _happy_ Luke was all the time. He had never seen those blue eyes so bright, and that smile so genuine. Luke has always been quiet, shying away from other people. The only people he really ever felt comfortable around were his family and Ashton. So now that he found someone who he can feel comfortable and _safe_ around, Ashton was ecstatic for him.

He felt like he should've been jealous because of Luke, his best friend, spending most of his time with Michael, but he wasn't jealous. Not in the slightest.

One night, Ashton and Calum walked into Michael's house, just wanting to play a couple video games or maybe listen to some music and talk about the random shit they always talk about, but they didn't expect to see possible to cutest sight they'll probably ever see.

They quietly walked to Michael's room and opened the door, hoping to catch them in the middle of a make out session so they could embarrass the shit out of the two boys, but what they saw was quite the opposite.

Luke was curled up against Michael's slightly smaller body, long, lanky legs up to his chest. Michael's arms were wrapped around Luke, his pale fingers drawing small, invisible shapes into the younger boy's sweater. One of Luke's arms was slung over Michael, and Luke appeared to be asleep. Michael was looking at his boyfriend, taking in all of his delicate features. The long eyelashes, almost brushing the pale skin of his cheeks while the ocean-like blue eyes were closed, asleep. The unbelievably cute little nose that Michael would gently place kisses on when they were cuddling. Luke's thin, soft lips that always looked so kissable, and the black lip ring that made Michael want to pin Luke down and kiss him for hours because _fuck, how could he resist?_

Luke was just perfect. Michael could look at the beautiful, sleeping boy for days and days on end. The soft puffs of breath that came from Luke while he slept, and the rhythmic beating of his heart when Michael put his head to Luke's chest quickly became Michael's favorite sounds to fall asleep to. Forget any song that Michael used to listen to so he could fall asleep at night, Luke was enough. Luke was all he ever needed. 

It took Michael a minute to realize that his two other friends were standing in the doorway, smiling at him. 

"How long have you guys been standing there like fucking weirdos?" Michael said, just above a whisper, careful not to wake Luke. 

"Not long, we just didn't want to ruin the moment of absolute cuteness that was occurring there." Ashton laughed, admiring how careful Michael was being, trying not to wake Luke. 

Michael blushed, pulling Luke closer to him. 

"Yeah, I've never seen you be like this with anybody, Mikey." Calum said, and it was true. 

Michael Clifford, the loud, outgoing, careless Michael Clifford, has never been like this. He has never felt such strong feelings for anyone. He never felt such responsibility to protect someone, to care for someone, to be careful with someone, than he did with Luke. Luke had this vulnerability about him that made Michael want to keep him safe from anything that could possible harm him.

"I just-" Michael wanted to explain in words how he felt about Luke, how when they were together Michael felt genuinely happier than he ever has in his whole life, or how when he kisses Luke, it's like one of the stupid romantic movies where a whole fireworks display seems to go off, and how Luke is all Michael has ever wanted, ever, but he couldn't find words good enough. "He means a lot to me." Michael looked at his Luke, who was sleeping soundly. 

Calum and Ashton knew that Michael wasn't good with words, but they understood. 

"Well, we'll be downstairs playing video games, when Luke wakes up you should come down and I can beat your ass at FIFA again." Calum said with a smirk. 

"We'll see about that, Hood." Michael flipped Calum off, and went back to facing Luke, memorizing his features, with a soft smile on his face.

Calum and Ashton then left Michael's room, but not before Ashton sneakily took a photograph of the adorable-ness that was Luke and Michael. 

"Dude, you need to send me that." Calum said in a girly voice. Ashton laughed at Calum, but knew he was serious.

\-----------

It was their seven month anniversary. 

And Luke was in love.

He was in love with the way Michael talked. He was in love with the way Michael softly sang to him. He was in love with the way Michael would whisper things in his ear that made him blush. He was in love with the way Michael's seemingly glowing green eyes would connect with his own. He was in love with Michael's soft, red lips, contrasting against his soft, pale skin. He was in love with the cheesy jokes Michael would tell him, he was in love with Michael's laugh, and the way he could make Luke laugh so effortlessly. He was in love with everything about Michael Clifford. From the tip if his head, to the end if his toes. Luke was in love with the boy with the ever-changing hair who was Michael Gordon Clifford. 

Michael said it to Luke a few times, but Luke was too scared to say it back. But finally, Luke had built up the courage to say it back to Michael.

He and Calum walked into school, as they do everyday, and the second Luke saw Michael, he broke into a run. 

_Kind of like the day they first met, Luke smiled at this thought._

Michael turned around at his locker and immediately saw a 6 foot 4 blond running to him, throwing himself into Michael's arms. 

"Hi babe." Michael whispered quietly. Nobody knew about them at school, and they weren't exactly sure how people would react. 

"Hi. Happy seven month anniversary." Luke whispered just as quietly, wanting to kiss Michael's red lips right the and there, in front of whoever was watching in the hallway. 

They didn't look normal, anyway, two boys hugging and whispering to each other in the middle of the hallway 

"Aw, I love you, Lukey." Michael said in Luke's ear, not expecting Luke to say it back. Luke has always been scared to say 'I love you.' Michael was fine with it, though. He was just glad that Luke knew that Michael loves him. 

So yeah, Luke took Michael by surprise. 

"I Love you, too." Luke whispered to Michael's ear, smiling that big, award winning smile that Michael loved to see. 

And Michael wanted to cry. He wanted to tear up like those girls in romantic movies and jump into Luke's arms and kiss the hell of him. Luke loved him. Luke Hemmings loved Michael Clifford. It was official. It was real.

Michael stared at Luke, tears in his eyes, and he couldn't hold himself back. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Luke's, the kiss only lasting for a second before they heard the awful, disgusting, terrible word that Luke and Michael were afraid of hearing if they came out at school. 

"Fags." 

They pulled away. 

_This is my fault. This is my fucking fault. I just ruined it. I ruined everything._ Michael's mind was going a thousand miles a minute. 

Michael stood frozen, looking at his shoes, until he felt Luke grab his hand and lead him out of the school. 

"Luke I'm so fucking sorry. That was all my fault. I ruined everything. I'm so sor-" Michael was cut off by Luke's lips. 

"It's not your fault. Everyone in that school besides Ash and Cal are fucking judgmental bastards." Luke felt the need to comfort Michael right now, for the green haired boy was about to cry, and Luke had only seen Michael cry once, and it nearly made Luke cry, it was such a sad sight. 

They then walked, hand in hand, back to Luke's house, where they say on the couch and watched movie after movie, cuddled together, arms and legs intertwined, and the fluttering in Michael's stomach still never went away. He pushed the judgmental bastards out if his mind, and focused on how Luke was his. Luke was all he could ever ask for. And now he officially knew that Luke loved him.

\-----------

Then, one day, about a month and a half later, Luke showed up at Michael's door wearing sunglasses on a rainy day. 

"Hey Lukey." Michael opened the door wider for him, but Luke shook his head. 

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Luke seemed nervous, and that got Michael scared because they had been together for nearly nine months, there wasn't really anything Luke should be nervous about, right?

"Yeah, anything," Michael stepped outside, the small cover on the porch barley guarding them from the rain that was pouring down. Luke was soaked. "And why are you wearing sunglasses? The sun hasn't been out in like three days." 

Luke sighed. "Michael, the bullies at school have gotten worse and-" Luke looked down at his Vans, the worn out black shoes matching the miserable weather. 

Ever since the kiss that day in the hallway, people have been bullying Michael and Luke. It affected Luke the most, but the homophobic assholes still got to the used-to-be careless, not-at-all outgoing anymore, Michael Clifford. 

Luke looked up at Michael, taking the sunglasses off. "I was walking home and they just kind of cornered me." Luke had a giant black eye. And his blue eyes that usually sparkled so bright were dull. 

Michael wanted to hit something. He wanted to break something. He also wanted to cry, but the urge to hurt whoever did this to Luke was stronger. Michael never wanted to hurt anyone ever, but he did now. 

"Oh lukey-" he reached his hand out to touch Luke's pale cheek, but Luke pulled away. 

"I-I..." Luke's gaze was stuck in his worn out shoes. "I can't do this anymore, Michael." Luke's voice broke and he looked into Michael's eyes, watery blue meeting watery green. 

"But-" 

"Don't, Michael. I love you so much, and I'm forever grateful that I was lucky enough to spend almost nine months with you, which were the best nine months of my entire life, but the bullying, the getting beat up, I can't do it." Luke was crying, and he didn't even have to look from the ground to know that Michael was. 

"I-"

"Please don't be mad. I want to be friends. I don't want to throw nine amazing months away, but I think this is the best thing for both of us. I don't want them to hurt you, too." Luke looked up at Michael. 

"I'm not mad. I understand. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they hurt you again for something that's my fault they know about in the first place." Michael wasn't mad, but he could feel how his chest was getting heavier, how his eyes were stinging with tears, how he just wanted to hit something. 

"It's not your fault. They were destined to find out own day, right?" Luke tried to laugh, but his ribs still hurt from all the times those stupid guys kicked him there. 

Michael just looked into Luke's dull eyes. 

If this is what Luke wants, if this is what will bring light and happiness back into those eyes, Michael will accept it. Michael get through it. 

"Thank you so much for understanding." Luke reached his arms out for one more hug. Michael held him softly, careful that he didn't hurt anywhere Luke got hit, but Luke still winced. It was a short hug, and all Michael could think was, _it should have been me._

He watched Luke walk away in the rain, back to his own house. When Luke was out of sight, he let himself crumble, fall apart. 

Michael ran up to his room, slamming, locking the door and he let everything go. He cried, the salty tears running down his face, his hands gripped his hair, he rocked back and forth with his knees pulled up to his chest. 

He kept thinking about how he wished Luke were here to hold him. 

\---------

Michael Clifford and Luke Hemmings stayed friends, and the bullying, the name calling, it mostly went away. Things weren't the same between them, but Michael decided that being friends was better than nothing. 

\-----------

_So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

Michael keeps a photograph that Ashton took of him and Luke in his pocket. He knows that he shouldn't, and that it doesn't help him get over Luke. He knows that their happy faces in the picture won't help him forget. 

The picture is of when the four of them all went to the park. Michael was leaning against a tree, with Luke in between his legs, Luke's back to Michael's chest. Michael is smiling down at Luke, and Luke is smiling up at Michael. 

Michael missed Luke. But it didn't seem like Luke was having trouble letting go of Michael. 

But Michael didn't know that Luke keeps the picture of them cuddling that one day, the picture that Ashton took, in his pocket. 

So yeah, Luke missed Michael. He missed him a hell of a lot. 

_We keep this love in a photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing, our hearts were never broken_

_And time's forever frozen, still._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so bad, it's one of the first one shots I wrote so if you liked it please comment and tell me if you'd read another one shot I've written or something :)


End file.
